Not Goodbye
by Gbaby808
Summary: As Kagome leaves the feudal era for the last time, she returns home to find a half-demon who isn't good at goodbyes


**Hello Everyone, It's been a very long time since I've written a story for this pairing. My style has changed but hopefully this will be an enjoyable story.**

The Shikon jewel had finally been completed. The journey had been a long one, with friendships forming, hearts breaking, friends lost, and memories made. But not it was all coming to a close. It's at this point where we enter the feudal era. With our hero's gathered together near the well to say their goodbye.

"This is really it isn't it"Sango stood there with Miroku at her side. Her pale cheeks were pink as she let her tears run freely. Kagoma had become her best friend, even if she had always known the day would come that she would have to say goodbye, she hadn't expected it to be so soon. But with the Shikon jewel now completed, she had no reason to stay here any longer.

"I'll miss you Sango, Miroku you better take care of her!"Kagome brushed past Miroku and hugged her friend goodbye. It had been a long day of goodbyes and Kagome was already cried out, the villagers were sad to see her go and Shippo hadn't stopped crying all day.

"Of course Kagome, how else would I treat the women who would bear my child"Miroku stepped aside and smiled, he was happy that Kagome would finally be able to go on with her life. But he would miss the young monk, she had become a close companion.

Miroku and Sango had agreed to get married once Naraku was gone and the jewel had been completed, Sango had wanted Kagome to be there but couldn't bring herself to ask Kagome to postpone her life any longer.

"I'll be going now"Kagome pulled away from Sango, trying to be strong so she'd be able to leave. Her yellow back pack that for the first time was empty, rested against the well. She walked slowly towards the well, feeling like her heart was sinking down with her feet.

"Kagome don't you think you shoulw wait a bit, I'm sure Inuyasha will come around"Miroku called as he looked at the sun. They hadn't seen Inuyasha since last night after Kagome announced she'd be leaving tomorrow and wouldn't be returning. Shippo had agreed to go search for him when it would time for Kagome to leave, but it seemed it wasn't able to find him, or convince him to come see her off.

"No, it'll be easier this way"Kagome sat on the edge of the well and looked back at her friends, at the world she had come to call her home. But the one thing missing was the half-demon she had come to love. She had never admitted her feeling to him, and that would be the only regret she would ever have but it was something she could live with.

"Goodbye everyone"And with that Kagome dropped into the well and fell past the tunnel of blues and purples for the last time. It wasn't until she was once again surrounded by darkness that Kagome knew she was home. She climbed up the well and made her way towards the house. The lights were on and she could smell her mother's homemade curry.

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota! I'm home"Kagome slide open the back door to her house, it was always open ever since she had lost her keys in the feudal era. She kicked her shoes off at the door and stepped inside. She could hear her family sitting around a table, most likely watching tv and eating dinner. The smell of fresh home cooked food was like heaven to her now, since she'd been eating weird stews Sango had been making, in preparation for her new housewife life.

"Hey what took you so long?"And there he was. Inuyasha. With a bowl of rice in his hand and curry on his lips. Sitting next to her grandpa who was chewing on some type of jerky. His golden eyes looked at her confused, she'd been staring at him for a while now.

"Wh..what are you doing here!?"Kagome fell to her knees, she had just convinced herself she'd be okay with never seeing him again, and there he was, sitting before her. It was enough to drive her insane.

"Kagome dear, Inuyasha came by this morning. He asked if he could live here with us and work for grandpa, isn't that great dear?"Kagomes Mother set a place at the table for her daughter, she had been so excited when Inuyasha showed up out of the blue and asked if he could stay. He wasn't taking Kagome leaving forever very well, at least that's what she thought.

"Stay? What do you mean stay? Inuyasha what are you trying to do"Kagome straighted up and looked him dead in the eye, Inuyasha didn't flinch or stop eating.

"Let's give these two some privacy, Sota come help me unpack the deserts"Kagomes mom grabbed Sotas hand and pulled him away into the kitchen as Kagomes grandpa walked off mumbling something about going to the bathroom.

"You can't stay here Inuyasha, go home"Kagome sat beside him, not that they were along it'd be easier to talk.

'I can't have him here, I need him to go so I can have a normal life… we aren't right for each other'Kagome thoughts were pushing her forward now, she had to make him leave. She couldn't let him stay here, it'd be selfish if she did. This wasn't his world.

"Wench don't tell me what to do"Inuyasha placed his bowel down and crossed his arms. He had made the decision to come here for her, and he wasn't about to leave.

"Inuyasha please go back"Kagome turned the tv off as she noticed Inuyasha had been trying to ignore her now.

But now they sat in silence. Kagome had become well aware that Inuyasha had formed some sort of attachment to her, but did he love her? No. He never once even hinted at it.

"You gave the Shikon jewel away right? If I go back now this will be the last time I'll get to see you"Inuyasha ears laid flat against his head, his eyes adverted to the floor as he took an interest in a ball of dust.

"You're not just a dam jewel detector to me okay, I don't like, I'm not good at sharing things like this… but I'll be staying here till I feel like leaving"Inuyasha poked the ball of dust with his nails. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. But he didn't want to admit it to her.

"Fine you can stay tonight"

**Would you like me to continue this? I'm not sure where I'll take this yet.**


End file.
